


Muses and Puppies

by InterPlanetary_Redacted



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Strangulation (Mentioned), Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetary_Redacted/pseuds/InterPlanetary_Redacted
Summary: Will almost felt guilty for the way that Hannibal was looking between him and the man underneath him. “I was going to take him downstairs,” he assures. “I just wanted to knock him out first.”“And how did a strange man end up in our house, far enough inside that he is now on the dining room floor?”/Hannibal and Will adopt a new puppy.Considered naming this "Painters and Puppies - Found On The Side Of The Road, Of Course"
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Muses and Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post which was "Season 4 of Hannibal should just start with Hannibal picking up a stray and coming home to Will strangling somebody in their living room" and it isn't exactly the same but that's where this idea came from

It had not been a long day, or even a long week, yet Hannibal felt tired. Perhaps it was because he knew he would be giving in to Will’s desires for a new dog soon and was emotionally preparing himself for the change that he knew Will would have, but maybe he was just adjusting to the heat long-term. He should have by now, though he thinks, what with a youth spent in Italy and being here for almost half a year. 

Regardless, something was making its presence known in the back of his mind and he had yet to sit down and spend time actually working it out. 

There was nothing wrong with their lives now, as they were. Will was happy. He was happier than he had ever been, he admitted to Hannibal within their first month here in Cuba, and Will had embraced his nature since their self-imposed time limit for settling down and, as such, not drawing too much attention to themselves as two foreign men in a clearly homoerotic romantic relationship where only one of them was fluent in the local dialect - although Will had not been so far behind, even then, and only stumbled a few times a week when discussing new topics in the past month. 

Hannibal knew, however, that he missed his dogs. 

There was no way for them to retrieve the ones Will already knew and loved as, even at this point in time when they were no longer being actively looked for, it would be almost impossible to retrieve them even with a third party - although Hannibal had not been above doing so if Will really wanted to. 

Driving back home, Hannibal caught a glimpse of something from the corner of his eye. 

He knew in a moment what it was and sighed to himself preemptively that he was going to do this. 

The road was empty, for the most part, being too far from the city that nobody really came down here during the work hours of the day since few houses were nearby, so he didn’t feel nearly as awkward as he may have otherwise - something he was not used to feeling, but Will was correct when he said that he had taught Hannibal things. 

It didn’t particularly blend into the surrounding colours, nor did the bush it was hiding in cover it entirely - regardless of if the poor thing’s shaking did nothing to hide itself. 

Hannibal crouched, with the aim of not kneeling on the ground - he would do many things for Will but unless it was necessary then he would not be kneeling without him around. 

It was small, clearly barely weaned from its mother, and yet it was out here all alone. 

It was faced away from him, so he went back to the car, where there was some shopping for the next week, reaching to get out a single carrot, then going into his pocket and pulling out his pocket knife to clice it. 

There was meat in the car as well - specifically chosen from Hannibal’s preferred butcher since they were still being scarce with how often they hunted - but Will had once lectured him, unprompted, about feeding dogs raw meat when back in Wolftrap and he did not want to go through the heartache, which having Will disappointed in him would be, of telling him that he fed their new family member raw meat after Will’s own lectures on it to him, long ago though they were since they were both aware of how extensive his memory palace was: but especially how extensive it was solely for Will. 

So he reached nearby and, avoiding touching the shaking thing, placed pieces of carrots within it’s scent range and waited patiently despite the ache in his knees after ten minutes. 

Truly, after knowing what this is actually like he has all the more respect for the patience that Will put in with acquiring his previous pack. 

Once shifting into a more comfortable (and still crouched) position, it took another fifteen minutes before the dog came close enough for Hannibal to let the poor thing scent him. 

From the looks of it, it’s purebred, and likely brought into the country illegally for whatever reason since it was so young but seemingly so far from the city. Hannibal couldn’t even think of how it had gotten away from its previous...owners. 

A brown and white corgi, clearly young enough to not have developed trust issues but big enough to escape his captors, and Hannibal already knew that Will would adore it. While Hannibal did not dislike the mutts from Will’s previous pack, he  _ had _ been hoping to add a few purebreds to their new one if he could manage it. 

Luck was in his favour it seemed since it was both stray and purebred. 

Five minutes later and the puppy was settled on the passenger side in a shallow plastic box usually storing their “emergency” hunting tools. 

The tongue lolled out of its mouth as it peered over the box but Hannibal kept an eye out so that it didn’t try to climb out - though luckily it did not. 

Thinking it best to get them inside before bringing in the shopping so that Will could keep an eye on it and get to know them, as well as possibly getting started on naming and settling them, he opened his door before reaching to pull the puppy close to his chest, cradling it carefully as he shut the car door with his hip. 

Knowing the door was open, they made their way inside, Hannibal’s brows raising when he heard a dull thud and Will whispering “what the fuck” under his breath, and Hannibal knew that if he were the type to roll his eyes, then at Will’s crassness he would be, no matter how much he had tried to get him to stop - he knew a losing battle when he saw one, but that didn’t mean he was going to admit to it. Will’s smugness would be suffocating for at least two days, and the teasing would not stop for a fortnight at least. 

Getting closer to where he had heard his husband - because that is what the legal documents said - he could also hear two sets of breathing. One was clearly struggling, however the other was steady.

Hannibal would be worried, however the lack of mess in the house indicated that Will knew what he was doing. 

* * *

Will didn’t know what he was expecting upon Hannibal’s return home from the market; maybe the decision to have a stroll near the beach after dinner, or asking him to join Will for a swim later into the evening, but for him to be straddling a man with his arms around his throat on the dining room floor while Hannibal walked in cradling a puppy - frankly it wasn’t that. 

Will relaxed his body slightly as he sat up, but maintained a firmer grip on the man beneath him. 

“Hi honey,” he greeted, doing his best to exude as much sarcasm as possible. 

“Mano meilé,” Hannibal answered, raising an eyebrow at the man, the puppy squirmed in his arms as if trying to get a better look at the other people in the room with them now. 

Will almost felt guilty for the way that Hannibal was looking between him and the man underneath him. “I was going to take him downstairs,” he assures. “I just wanted to knock him out first.” 

“And how did a strange man end up in our house, far enough inside that he is now on the dining room floor?” 

Will grinned at him, teeth on show, as he pressed down slightly harder on the throat of the man below him. “He tried to hit on me.” 

“Ah, very understandable then.”

“He also lied to me about losing  _ his dog _ which I presume you have there already - good, I was going to go and search for her otherwise.” 

“Well, I’m glad to say that I saved you the trouble then. I was, after all, only thinking of you.” It was the truth, and Will knew it. 

“Which is why I love you,” was the easy answer to respond with - and so utterly freeing in being able to do so with no sense of underlying guilt any longer. 

“I love you also, mylimasis. However I believe if you want to keep him alive for some fun at a later time after dinner then you should release his throat and take him downstairs before he  _ actually _ dies before you can get him downstairs.” 

Will glanced down at the man, seeing him unconscious and feeling the heartbeat beneath his fingers slowing further. 

“Alright, wait here.” 

Will made sure he was quick in getting the man downstairs with as little biological evidence left behind as possible - he’d do so more thoroughly later while Hannibal made dinner. 

He couldn’t help it though, that upon his return he was automatically reaching his arms towards the puppy in Hannibal’s arms before greeting his love himself. 

The puppy came easily into his arms and he started cooing at her, kissing Hannibal swiftly on the lips and cheek before rubbing his nose against the soft fur of the puppy’s snout. 

“Thank you Hannibal,” he grinned, almost tempted to hide his smile in the puppy’s fur as he would have if this had occurred while they were still in America. 

“Of course, mylimasis, I shall go and fetch the shopping at last, though I hate to say that we’ve lost half of a carrot to the sweetling in your arms.” 

“That’s okay, I’m just glad you didn’t give her any meat since it would be raw.” 

“Of course, I remembered your lecture from back in Wolftrap my love,” Hannibal smiled, and this time Will did hide his smile in their new girl’s fur. Hannibal pressed a kiss to his hair before walking from the house to the car while Will carried their girl, talking through what he was doing to her while he set up a place for her to sleep for the night until he was able to go and buy supplies tomorrow - or just order them online since that was what they did with the majority of their non-food items. 

Will was undeniably happy, and he knew now that he didn’t have to wait nearly as long as he initially thought before he got another pack - he was happy to leave his old one with their lives, no matter how much he missed them. They shouldn’t have to change everything they know for him, and they can both live happy lives without one another, new owners and new packs respectively, and he’d be happy. 

Hannibal bringing home this puppy on a whim - something he knows is true judging by what the man in their basement had reluctantly given before Will knocked him out - it was everything he could hope for to show that they had moved on and were starting a new life together. 

They both got to keep their natures and their indulgences with no consequence to the other like it may have been in the past, and this puppy was the start. 

By the time Will made it back into the kitchen, Hannibal had finished putting everything away and was setting up preparations for dinner. It was only mid-afternoon, but he knew Hannibal would deem their new family member a reason to ‘celebrate’. 

“Have you given her a name yet?” Hannibal asked as they walked in, Will having put her down once they were back on the ground level, finding her waddle adorable. 

“Not yet. I thought you might like to name her?” Will offered. “You brought her home, it should be your choice first.” 

Hannibal hums in thought, clearly not expecting the offer, but Will wasn’t about to rescind it unless Hannibal truly didn’t want to. 

“Artemisia, perhaps? After the renaissance artist.” 

Will glanced down at the puppy. Artemisia. She was well behaved despite no training so far, he assumed, and she was clearly a beautiful dog to deserve such a name. 

“Artemisia. I like it. She looks like she could come from one of those paintings, doesn’t she?” Will asked, not expecting an answer as he watched her walk around the kitchen slowly, investigating her new place. 

“The pair of you make a stunning picture, fit for the Renaissance artists themselves." 

"The three of us do. You know you'd be one of the best muses there is. Certainly my muse," Will smirked. 

"Just as you are mine. There will be rules of course.” 

“Of course,” he echoes. 

“But as long as you train her properly we should have no difficulties.” 

“Naturally.” Will leaned back as Hannibal came closer for a moment, thumb stroking down his hip. “I get to name the next one though,” he spoke to Hannibal’s cheek as he turned to the side. 

“Naturally,” Hannibal echoed, and Will couldn’t stop his grin. 

“I’ll take her outside and try to get started on her training, alright? Can you cook some of the beef quickly so that we have something to feed her in the meantime?” 

“I will do so. Perhaps we should alter the list of groceries now so that we can go back tomorrow and be caught up before we must go again?” 

“Good idea, I’ll think over what’s best while with her.” 

Hannibal kissed him once, twice, thrice, and then he pulled away to take Artemisia outside, calling her and directing her to follow him, giving a short wave to Hannibal. “I’ll be outside if you need the company.” 

Will grinned at Artemisia enjoying herself, rolling around on the grass of their back garden. 

* * *

Hannibal kept glancing at his love out of the window while going through the preparations of cooking for them both, already quickly having set some beef to cook tenderly for the first member of their pack. Hannibal hoped that Will wouldn’t bring back too many too quickly, but seeing how happy his love was meant he knew he would have a difficult time saying no otherwise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know anything about Cuba? Honestly no.   
> Do I know if dogs are smuggled into Cuba and if they are would they be corgis? Honestly no idea  
> Was this written in about an hour after an entire day of trying to work on my archaeology assignment and ended up being 700 words longer than the max length for my assignment which I have yet to finish? Yes, absolutely, 100%
> 
> Sorry for the clunky beginning, I'll maybe go back to it and fix it up idk. After I actually finish my assignment though this time
> 
> (it's implied, I hope, that the guy tried to get Will to help him find Arti and tried for the sob story but it didn't work bc Will saw through him - also the next dog they get will be something Will found on the side of the road in the middle of the night and he WILL call her Encephalitis) 
> 
> Either way I hope you enjoyed it and found it cute! It is now 11:30 as I'm writing this and I am just vibin. All I've seen on my tumblr today is about destiel being canon in spanish so congrats to them as well ig. 
> 
> Anyway! My tumblr is the same as my username here as Interplanetary_Redacted but if it's changed then lmao it's changed, this is of 25/11/2020 and I don't post regular hannigram content as such but I reblog it a lot. It's a mess ngl but I hope you like it anyway, please kudos and comment because that is my lifeblood and I adore comments and kudos, thank you so much for reading, maybe I'll post hannigram again, who knows bc I certainly don't


End file.
